An autonomous vehicle, sometimes referred to as a self-driving vehicle, may operate partially or entirely without user intervention. For example, a vehicle computer may control vehicle operations such as steering, acceleration, braking, etc. Thus, an autonomous vehicle may lack controls found in non-autonomous vehicles to allow a user to control vehicle movement, e.g., an autonomous vehicle may lack one or more of a vehicle steering wheel, brake pedal, and/or accelerator pedal, etc.